


It Hurts a Bit

by NatsuYuki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly I Don't Know What To Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of other characters - IDOLiSH7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuYuki/pseuds/NatsuYuki
Summary: Today was a really hectic day I suppose, but I don't want to do something that’ll bother my teammates. For now, I should rest to replenish my energy before they return. But...I feel that my breath becomes heavy and my vision turns dark.Oh god ......Why now?.....
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apapun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568399) by heirinef. 



**Riku's POV**

Today was a really hectic day I suppose, but I don't want to do something that’ll bother my teammates. I met Tenn-nii but that doesn't make me any better. He told me to leave Idolish7 no matter what. Who knows what's on his mind. Plus an increasingly tight schedule weighing down on my health. My body should be better right now. I haven't had many asthma attacks lately, so there shouldn't be a problem. My head feels a little heavy, no, actually really heavy. I opened the door of the dormitory. It seemed like I'm the first one to return. Before someone enters the dorm after me, I have to find the best reason to cover up my exhaustion. Although it seems Iori will realize it and give a long lecture for me. 

For now, I should rest to replenish my energy before they return. But...I feel that my breath becomes heavy and my vision turns dark. 

Oh god ......

Why now?.....

**Tamaki's POV**

Finally, I returned from a grueling job that I really wanted to avoid. Sou-chan was really scary. But because Rikkun went home first and my work was completed earlier than the others, we decided that I'd accompany Rikkun to go home. But he did not seem to notice. I opened the dormitory door. The noise of the creaking door sounded like usual, but it gave the most shocking view one could expect. Even though our distance to home is only five minutes apart.

"Rikkun!"

I felt like my breathing stopped for a second. I rushed to Rikkun who was now lying on the carpet and experiencing improper breathing. I rushed to look for his inhaler then checked his temperature. Afterward, I called for an ambulance.

____

A few seconds passed. Seconds become minutes. Minutes became hours. He hasn't woken up yet. The other members will come in about two hours.

White room, slightly foreign odor. Honestly, I rarely go to the hospital. And this situation really bothers me.

"Rikkun......"

I felt anxious. At that time we were only a few kilometers before reaching the dorm. Rikkun didn’t look fine at that time, only if I was a bit faster...

I’ve never liked to come to this annoying white place. A place where most people will be worried, and now I'm one of them. I know this is not the first time but ...

I stared at Rikkun worriedly, still recalling what the doctor said, "He is experiencing fatigue and stress. It will be good to make him rest for now." I don’t understand. He did tell me that he was 'a little' tired, but the word _stress_ was a bit unsettling. He shouldn’t have thought too much.

"You know I'm stupid, so if anything’s bothering you, just say it!" I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly.

"Sorry to bother you. Again."

I was surprised to find that he had regained consciousness. Although his voice sounded hoarse, the energy of cheerfulness still flowed between his voice, though it’s pretty weak for now.

"Rikkun!"

"Sorry Tamaki, I disturbed your free time again didn’t I? I promise I’ll give you Ousama pudding tomorrow,"

"Ousaー No, you can't bribe me this time Rikkun. The manager and others will arrive in a few minutes. There is nothing you can do."

I know Rikkun's intention to bribe me with Ousama pudding is so that I won't tell the others about what happened but this time I can't! Rikkun must rest properly, or the others will kill me. Hearing that, Riku was straight away irked and puffed out his cheeks, very cute. He seemed upset, but this is for the sake of his health. I don't want him to overwork himself and collapse like this anymore. If the worst happens, I don't know what to do. Since Aya left, Rikkun was always there to cheer me up even though he was the one who’s supposed to be downhearted because of Tenten and his illness.

I heard the door open.

"Nanase-san!" Iorin rushed from the door, while Rikkun only replied with an awkward smile.

"What happened why-"

"Calm down Ichi, Riku needs rest you know,"

"B-but-"

"Iori-kun, let Riku rest."

"....Fine,"

Iorin tried to give Rikkun an elaborate and tiresome lecture, but the others stopped him from doing it. Rikkun looks relieved, but ...

"I’ll wait for your condition to be better, after then 3 hours lecture from me. Every week, no excuse," The glare Iorin gave to Riku made all people in the room got chills down their spine.

This condition is enough to make Rikkun and the others felt uneasy. This was supposed to be a funny scene, but somehow I don't feel happy.

Seeing Iori who is so protective of Rikkun, made my chest hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Riku was discharged from the hospital, it really happened, about the 'lecture' from Iori the day before.  He really did it and it will continue to do so for the next ten years, probably.  Bright blue sky greets the redhead as he woke up.  His lungs felt fresh with air in the morning.  He was breathing fresh air and tried to enjoy his day off. Because of the incident, he had to rest for several days until his body felt better.

"Rikkun, it's been almost an hour,"

Tamaki's voice was clearly heard from behind his back. It seems that the younger one has been there for a long time.

"T-Tamaki??"

Riku stammered, unaware of Tamaki's presence who had been quietly watching. Riku was sure everyone has a schedule today, but why is Tamaki here?

What about Iori, Manager, and others?

"W-what are you doing here? Don't you have training in-"

"Rikkun, it's at noon. So this morning I’m free."

"O-oh, if so, do you want to shop together? Just a little while! We’ll stop by to buy ousama-pudding too!"

Riku stuttered for a while and made Tamaki felt unsure, but after hearing ousama-pudding was mentioned his face became brighter.

_ Looks like I succeeded! _ Riku thought to himself.

"Come on!"

Riku grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest department store.  Tamaki just followed willingly.

  
_ It seems all right. After all, it's ousama-pudding! _ Tamaki thought to himself.

\----time elapsed----

**Riku's POV**

Tonight was pretty cold and I felt a bit hungry, so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  The others are supposed to go home in a few minutes, after all, it was 09:00 at night.  The sound of a door opening and someone's footsteps slightly reached my ears.  Maybe someone had returned.  I ignored that fact until a few minutes passed. And then.....

"Nanase-san!!!"

My peaceful time got interrupted when Iori called me in a super loud voice.

_It seems like it's about the ingredients in the fridge_ , I thought.

Before I realized it, Iori glared at me with a displeased face while holding my shoulders tightly with both hands. A restrained emotion was clearly showing on his face.

"Nanase-san," Iori started.

I didn't see the others, so Iori seems to have arrived first.

"Y-yes?"

The fact that he left early is a bit of a pain to me, especially now that we're the only ones that are here. And the topic should be...

"You know clearly that outside is dangerous with your situation like this." Iori said.

I knew it.  I tried to interrupt but Iori tightened the grip even more.

"Nanase-san, I just lectured you yesterday,"

My body shivered slightly due to Iori's strong aura. Thinking of the words that would come out of his mouth.

"It seems like once a week isn't enough, so-"

"Nooo!!" I struggled.

"I didn't get an asthma attack at that time so-"

"Nanase-san, if at that time you got one then-"

"That's okay! Because at that time Tamaki was with me!"

"It's not about whether someone is accompanying you, it's about the attack you will receive,"  Iori spoke in a flat, calm tone like water.

"Do you know how worried I am when I think of that?"

His tone softened. I caught a glimpse of Iori blushing as he turned around shortly after the words came out.

"Go to sleep, it's late already."

Iori continued without looking back.

I returned to my room.

\---------

**Tamaki's POV**

That night, I should’ve finished earlier so I could return sooner. But it seems like Iori will return earlier this time, considering that Rikkun is alone in the dormitory.  I tried to finish quickly and finally returned.  But before I opened the door any wider, I saw that they were debating something and it ended with Iori's face slightly blushing and Rikkun sullen.

I heard some of their conversation clearly, but it seemed like they didn't realize it. I tried to strengthen my heart and consider the conversation just now as an 'ordinary' thing that will be forgotten over time. 

That shouldn't be difficult, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG PLS SPARE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER TRANSLATED A FIC. 
> 
> Fyi this fic was created by my friend while she had some free time and posted it on wattpad. Then I had the idea to translate it to English and put it here and she agrees. English isn't my first language so I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AGSHDSKLDJKDS. The original version is in Bahasa Indonesia. I also edit some of the sentences to make the story clearer.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading^^


End file.
